It is desirable to test the operation of integrated circuits during manufacturing. There are numerous ways of testing integrated circuits that reduce test time and expense, as known in the art. One method uses elevated voltages during testing. These elevated voltages are supplied to the device under test on an input connection. As operating speeds increase, the input connections and corresponding circuitry are changing.
In high-speed memory devices, input connection circuits are typically designed to operate at high signal speeds and are performance intensive. These circuits, therefore, are not designed to receive high voltage test signals or supplies. That is, the circuits usually include transistors with thin gate oxide for speed performance and, unlike transistors with thick oxide, cannot sustain higher voltages, such as the elevated test supply voltages.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art to provide voltage supplies during test operations of an integrated circuit.